


dead or alive

by nightinjae



Series: FICTOBER 2018 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fictober 2018, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mafia AU, Short One Shot, theyre both important people, this is just pure self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: where jaehyun and taeyong vows to each other to save each other.-------nightinjae's fictober day 4 !!





	dead or alive

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> this isn't what i expected to write but hey !! this prompt is given to me by [@not_marlene26](www.twitter.com/not_marlene26) with a special request of fluff so !! here we go
> 
> i actually also have a plan to do something with this idea ((which will end with angst none of you can stop me)) so i guess u cn look out for that too
> 
> short fictober desc: this will be a series containing mostly of one shots ~1k words but may exceed 1k; it will be composed of different ships, fandoms, either requested or not. i'll be posting one fic for everyday of october !!
> 
> happy reading !!

The clacking of heels echoed eerily in the hallway.

It was nearly an hour past midnight and his eyes were about to close and his body to give out because of exhaustion. But he can't let his guard down, eyes steely as he watches every little movement from the corner of his eyes.

He swipes the card on the reader by the side of his apartment door, the machine emitting a small beep before he turns the knob and enters the room.

"Hey."

Jaehyun looks at the figure sitting on the sofa, his stoic expression finally melting into a softer one. He closes the door behind him.

"Hey. How long have you been here?"

"Since work finished." Taeyong stands up, walking over to Jaehyun with his bare feet pattering on the pristine tiles of Jaehyun's apartment.

"Yeah?"

Taeyong hums, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Jaehyun hugs him back, swaying a bit sideways.

"Have you eaten?"

"Was waiting for you. I got take out."

"Why didn't you—"

Taeyong pulls away, smiling softly unlike the sinister smiles Jaehyun has seen on him during meetings. "You know why."

Jaehyun removes his coat and necktie before kissing the older boy. Taeyong loosely wraps his arms around his neck, bending backwards slightly until Jaehyun pulls back. "Sorry, missed you."

"I know. Let's eat."

\----

"Do you ever think about leaving your family?"

Jaehyun looks down at Taeyong who was currently curled up on his side, playfully dragging fingers down on his chest.

"Sometimes. But Yong—"

"I know, it's almost impossible etcetera." He sighs, sitting up. "I mean, there isn't anything bad in hoping, right?"

Jaehyun pats Taeyong's hair. "Yeah, there isn't."

The smaller boy leans over to plant a kiss on the other boy's cheek. "You know, I sometimes daydream during really important meetings," Taeyong giggles. "I sometimes dream about what our life would be like if we weren't part of this entire thing. Like, would we even meet? Fall in love like we did? I wonder about those things.

"And yes, I know it's dangerous." Taeyong adds before Jaehyun can even begin to reprimand him about letting his guard down. "But I can't help it you know. Plus I know I won't get shot out of nowhere, I'm not really important in the family—"

"I beg to disagree, Mr. Lee." Jaehyun cuts in. "You really think you aren't important? If that's the case, why does your boss bring you around like his right-hand?"

"Psh, okay Mr. Observant." He keeps the smile on his face. "I know I won't get shot on those occasions because I know you would be around, you, even if you belong in a completely different family. Won't you save me?"

Jaehyun hums in faux thought, making Taeyong pout and hit him. "Hey, are you really considering not to?"

"I don't know, Yongie. Maybe."

"Wow. Well, there we have it folks, I'm turning my boyfriend in—"

"You wouldn't."

"Yeah, I won't but at least I admit it. Unlike you who actually considers letting me bleed out on the cleanest tiles."

"Hey, you know I'd risk everything for you, right?"

Taeyong looks straight into Jaehyun's eyes. "This relationship in itself is a risk. I know."

Jaehyun hugs the other boy tightly in his arms, the latter burying his face on his chest and holding on just as tight as he is.

They may be pushing the boundaries with their relationship, especially in the midst of this brewing gang war where they reside on opposite sides. It may not seem like it's something that would work out, especially to the eyes of an outsider but they know that no matter what, they'll get out of it together—dead or alive.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twt](www.twitter.com/nightinjae) if u guys wnna keep up with this series or suggest !!


End file.
